Loup y es-tu?
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Résumé : Il pleut, ce soir-là et Demyx s'ennuie à mourir. Et s'il faisait une partie de cartes avec les autres membres de l'Organisation ? En plus, tout le monde est là, ce soir ! Et pourquoi pas jouer aux Loups Garous ? Edition spéciale, Organisation XIII en pyjama, réservez vos places ! N.B : Je me limite à l'extension Nouvelle Lune. Les règles seront rappelées pour les nouveaux


Hey, salut tout le monde ! :) OS léger (pas dans sa taille, environ 17 pages sur Word) qui vous rappellera (ou pas) les longues soirées d'hiver entre potes, à tenter de jouer sérieusement aux cartes et qu'au final, non. Surtout avec ce jeu. Parce que c'est toujours le Capitaine le coupable, d'abord, et que vous avez aucune idée de qui accuser. Et la bièr…, la tisane aidant, ça finit souvent en fou rire et/ou protestations de Bidule, injustement accusé par son voisin d'en face. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, les règles vont être réexpliquées. Pour ceux qui connaissent, je me limite à l'extension 1, Nouvelle Lune. C'est la seule que j'ai et franchement, vu le bordel et la prise de tête qu'apportent les autres, vaut mieux se limiter et maîtriser le peu qui reste ! XD

Hein ? Les prochains chapitres de l'Éveil des Quintessences ? Et des Oubliés ? Euuuhhh… Est-ce que je peux jouer mon joker « Antoine Daniel » en plus du joker « Flemme » ? Non ? Bon, tant pis…

Bonne lecture ! XD

 **Loup y es-tu ?**

Ce soir, la lune éternelle de Kingdom Hearts avait disparu sous de sombres et lourds nuages. La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis que le jour s'était achevé, enfin le jour tel qu'il est possible de l'entendre à Illusiopolis. La lueur de la lune était presque inexistante et les lourdes gouttes d'eau frappaient les vitres de la Citadelle. Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Demyx s'ennuyait à mouriiiirrrr. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans rien à faire d'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'ennuyer comme ça… Il n'avait même pas envie de jouer du sitar, c'est dire. Bof, au moins, Saïx n'aura aucune excuse pour lui crier dessus. Enfin, crier… comme Saïx crie. C'est-à-dire avec une voix monotone et froide, sans hausser le ton, ses yeux pleins de reproches plantés dans les vôtres, pendant que vous vous recevez de mots acérés dans la figure, et qui soulignent votre incompétence, ou votre capacité à parasiter la vie des autres. Ou la « non-vie » des autres, dans son cas… Raahh ! Son cerveau va exploser, ça fait trop d'introspection pour ce soir…

Rien à faire, il continuait à s'ennuyer. Il avait beau essayer d'écouter la mélodie de la pluie pour s'occuper, ça ne marchait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas se coucher maintenant, sans rien faire ! Il n'était pas aussi vieux que Xigbar pour se coucher à 20h30, quand même ! Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il arriva à détacher son regard de la vitre pour le diriger vers le bordel de sa chambre… Alors, à part son lit, la pile de manteaux sales et la pile de rapports ratés, qu'y a-t-il dans cette chambre ? Son regard se balada encore et finit par tomber sur une boîte rouge, perchée sur une étagère… Mais bien sûr !

Tranquillement installée à son petit bureau de bois blanc, éclairé par une simple lampe de chevet, Naminé s'occupait à dessiner, bercée par le chant de la pluie… Tout était calme et serein dans sa chambre… Un calme si précieux qu'il fut vite brisé par le malotru de service. Demyx ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« AAARRGHHH ! s'étrangla-t-elle, sous le choc. Si Naminé n'était pas un Simili, elle aurait fait une mini-crise cardiaque !

\- Naminé ! J'ai une super idée pour la soirée et j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux plein d'étoiles, sans se soucier de la pauvre fille qui le regardait avec les yeux exorbités.

\- Je crains le pire…, se retint de dire Naminé. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? Je te préviens, je décline toute responsabilité si Saïx s'en mêle…

\- Regarde ! continua-t-il, sans autre forme de procès.

\- Oh, souffla la jeune fille en remarquant la boîte rouge que le punk lui tendait. Je vois... Pour une fois, Demyx, tu m'épates !

\- Comment ça, pour une fois ?

\- Je disais ça comme ça. Très bien, tu as ma participation », conclut la jeune fille qui scella leur accord avec un grand sourire.

Une grande opération de recherche et de motivation express se mit en œuvre. A grands coups de haut-parleurs et de tirage hors du lit/chambre pour les plus récalcitrants(ou les plus vieux) à venir jouer, l'Organisation XIII se retrouva au complet, dans la Zone Grise. Tous en pyjamas et assis par terre sur des coussins, les jeunes gens (en majorité) attendaient que Naminé prépare les différentes cartes du jeu.

« On va jouer à quoi déjà ? demanda Xion, en kigurumi pelucheux édition Sans-Cœur, tout en serrant sa peluche Mog. (*)

\- À un jeu de cartes qui s'appelle 'les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux', répondit simplement Axel, en T-shirt sans manche et pantalon souple à carreaux verts.

\- C'est pas un jeu classique avec les rois et les valets ? remarqua Roxas à sa droite, en pyjama court à nuances de gris. (**)

\- Eh non, c'est un jeu un petit peu particulier, mais c'est très sympa à jouer, vous verrez.

\- Et ça se joue comment ? renchérit Xion, intriguée.

\- Un peu de patience, Naminé va nous expliquer. C'est elle, le conteur de cette partie.

\- Y a un conteur ? s'étonna agréablement Roxas.

\- Vous êtes plus motivés pour ça que pour aller en mission, à ce que je vois », les coupa le rabat-joie de service, Saïx, assis à droite de Xion.

Vêtu d'un pyjama chemise bleu nuit très sobre, celui-ci avait été sorti de force de sa chambre par Demyx et Axel. Furieux, il va quand même réussi à embarquer ses papiers de missions… Il espérait perdre au premier tour pour avoir toouuut le temps nécessaire pour leur concocter des missions bien horribles, dans le seul but de se venger. Axel n'était pas du tout rassuré de le voir le nez dans ses papiers, une veine palpitante sur le front et un sourire de démon sur les lèvres… La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes allait bouffer du Sans-Cœur très tôt demain matin, il le sentait.

« Rooh, sois pas si grognon, Sa…, tenta Demyx, en short et maillot de corps, qui se ravisa bien vite après avoir croisé le regard noir foncé du Devin Lunaire.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Demyx ! T'as vraiment le don pour gâcher l'ambiance ! déclara Larxène, sur un ton suraigu et faussement indigné.

\- On a été levé en plein milieu de la nuit, aussi ! s'indigna Vexen, qui s'était réellement couché à 20h, et portait encore une chemise de nuit de grand-mère et un bonnet de nuit. (Oui, il est vraiment vieux…) Avec ce remue-ménage, je vais mal dormir et mes expériences de demain seront ratées !

\- Elles sont toujours ratées, tes expériences, de toute façon ! Et puis, tu peux toujours parler, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Axel, ce soir », conclut-elle en se retournant vers l'intéressé, la bouche en cœur, et en jouant avec la bretelle de sa nuisette violette foncée à dentelle noire.

Au lieu d'afficher une agréable surprise, les traits du visage du numéro 8 se tordirent, étrangement, en un profond malaise.

« Est-ce que je lui fais croire que je suis gay, juste pour la paix ? se surprit à penser le rouquin. Mmh, non, je vais pas demander à Roxas de jouer le jeu, ça va le traumatiser. Et je préfère pas demander à Saïx, j'ai peur de la réponse dans les deux cas…

\- Il devrait lui faire croire qu'il est gay, pensèrent en chœur Roxas et Saïx, conscients de sa gêne.

\- Ha ! Manquerait plus que Cupidon vous mette en couple et tu es un homme mort, Axel ! explosa de rire Xigbar, en pyjama gris, un peu plus loin dans le cercle.

\- Ne va pas leur donner des idées stupides, enfin…, soupira Zexion en face de lui, son précieux livre ouvert sur les genoux et un pyjama rayé blanc et rouge, un peu trop grand sur les épaules.

\- Merci Zexion…, soupira alors Axel, qui n'aurait jamais cru le remercier un jour.

\- Allez, on la commence cette partie ? Je suis impatient de voir si la chance va me sourire ce soir, annonça Luxord, toujours partant pour une partie de cartes. D'ailleurs, il avait un pyjama assorti, avec des cœurs, des trèfles, des carreaux et des piques dans tous les sens.

\- Ridicule, je vais gagner avec élégance, car je suis le plus élégant des joueurs, déclara Marluxia, humant une rose et réajustant son pyjama… à fleurs roses. (évidemment…)

\- Idiots… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus judicieux que ce soit moi, leader de l'Organisation XIII, qui gagne contre vous tous ? demanda Xemnas, avec de grands gestes, faisant briller son pyjama noir, qui avait dû coûter 100000 munnies, tant il semble pompeux et fragile.

\- Holà ! Calmez-vous ! Je vous rappelle que c'est un jeu d'équipe, il est très rare qu'il n'y est qu'un seul gagnant ! intervint doucement Naminé, qui s'était avancée au centre du cercle.

\- Les cartes sont prêtes ? demanda tout excité Demyx.

\- Oui, oui ! »

Naminé, dans une élégante chemise de nuit blanche, longue et avec des jolies dentelles, avait le pas léger et les longs pans de sa robe lui donnaient une certaine majesté. Ce soir, c'était elle le conteur, celle qui mène l'histoire, qui fait rêver son auditoire. Elle espérait que ça marcherait… Voyons, si elle commence à la droite de Xemnas, il y avait Xigbar puis Xaldin, Lexaeus, muets pour le moment, puis Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Demyx, Xion, Saïx, Larxène, Luxord, Zexion et enfin Vexen, à la gauche de Xemnas… Très bien, elle avait le cercle et la position des participants en tête. Elle commença à expliquer le jeu.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par réexpliquer les règles du jeu. La partie se déroule comme un jeu de rôle. Nous sommes dans un village frappé par une malédiction. Des Loups-Garous rodent et dévorent un Villageois par nuit, les décimant peu à peu. Ainsi, si vous avez bien compris, le groupe des Villageois doit gagner la partie en éliminant tous les Loups-Garous et les Loups-Garous gagnent quand il ne reste plus un seul villageois à manger.

Chaque joueur possède une carte – elle en montre une à l'audience, le dos de la carte est beige, marquée d'un tourbillon noir – où il y a un dessin particulier. Ce dessin désigne votre personnage, et donc le rôle et les pouvoirs que vous pouvez utiliser lors de la partie. Elle désigne, déjà, si vous êtes Loup-Garou ou Villageois. Je vous en explique les subtilités plus tard. Un joueur doit garder sa carte et son identité secrète jusqu'à sa mort ou la fin du jeu. On ne sait pas qui est qui, il faut donc bien jouer et être attentif pour deviner ces différentes identités.

Le jeu se déroule en deux phases. La première est la nuit, où tous les joueurs ont les yeux fermés et font semblant de dormir. J'appellerai à tour de rôle les Loups-Garous et les Villageois aux pouvoirs spéciaux, qui agiront sur le devenir des autres joueurs. La seconde est le jour, où les joueurs sont éveillés. Ce sera le moment de voter pour savoir qui est un potentiel Loup-Garou et qui finira pendu…

\- C'est assez violent, quand même, objecta Xion.

\- Dis-toi que ce sont des Sans-Cœur et ça passe, s'esclaffa Demyx.

\- Les cartes ont toutes un dessin différent, poursuivit Naminé. D'abord les Loups-Garous, rouge et noire avec une tête de loup blanche. Ils sont au nombre de quatre et se réveillent pour éliminer les Villageois. Ils se font passer pour des Villageois normaux le jour. Ensuite, nous avons les Villageois spéciaux, qui peuvent contrer les Loups-Garous, autrement que par un vote au pif.

On a d'abord La Voyante, qui peut voir la carte d'un autre. Elle peut donc influencer le vote si elle sait qui est Loup-Garou. Elle ne peut voir qu'une carte par nuit.

Cupidon. Alors lui, il aide pas vraiment. Il désigne deux amoureux au premier tour. Si l'un des amoureux meurt, pour une raison quelconque, l'autre aussi, par chagrin d'amour… »

Naminé s'arrêta un instant, en espérant ne pas avoir à expliquer 'chagrin d'amour' à des Similis…

« Ah, l'amour… Quelle passionnelle destruction, déclara Larxène avec une œillade à Axel, qui esquiva le petit cœur flottant que cela avait généré.

\- Bref, on continue :

La Petite Fille. C'est le seul Villageois qui a le droit de se réveiller en même que les Loups-Garous pour les observer. Elle doit faire cela discrètement car les Loups n'hésiteront pas à la manger s'ils la découvrent.

Le Chasseur. Il n'agit qu'une fois mort. Il désigne le joueur qu'il emporte dans la tombe avec lui.

La Sorcière. Elle possède une SEULE potion de vie et une SEULE potion de mort. Elle peut les utiliser au cours de la partie pour sauver ou tuer quelqu'un.

L'Idiot du Village. Il ne meurt pas si le vote le désigne, car l'Idiot est inoffensif, personne ne penserait à le sacrifier.

Le Bouc Émissaire. En cas d'égalité au vote, c'est lui qui meurt.

L'Ancient du Village. Il faut s'y prendre à deux fois avant qu'il meurt.

Le Salvateur. Il a le pouvoir de protéger quelqu'un des Loups-Garous une fois par nuit. Il ne peut pas protéger deux fois de suite la même personne. Son pouvoir ne marche pas sur la Petite Fille.

Et enfin, le Joueur de flûte, très particulier. Autrefois banni par le village, il veut se venger en charmant les Villageois et les Loups-Garous. Il doit gagner tout seul en charmant tous les survivants.

Et c'est fini. Et je vais prendre un verre d'eau, car cette tirade a pris réellement une page à être écrite… »

Pendant que Naminé était partie chercher un verre d'eau, Roxas et Xion s'inquiétaient.

« Bon sang, ça a l'air compliqué, ce jeu…

\- Tu penses qu'on s'en sortira, Axel ? demanda Xion, très peu sûre d'elle.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr…

\- Arrête de les materner, siffla Saïx, comme un serpent à sonnette en colère.

\- Je vais vous distribuer les cartes, gardez-les bien face cachée », annonça Naminé, revenue de la cuisine.

Tout le monde reçut sa carte et regarda son personnage, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, et avec plus ou moins de souplesse. Saïx avait soudain laissé ses papiers et arborait un sourire encore plus inquiétant que le précédent… Et tout le monde fut très confus lorsque Marluxia déclara :

« Ah ! J'ai un rôle qui me correspond parfaitement !

\- Mais y a pas de fleuriste dans les rôles…

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Naminé. On commence...

Nous sommes dans le petit village de Thiercelieux, perdu dans les montagnes. Après une dure journée de labeur, les Villageois s'en retournent dans leurs maisons, car la nuit tombe et les Loups-Garous rodent… Allez, la nuit tombe, j'ai dit, tout le monde dort ! s'insista la jeune fille, avec amusement, qui ne voyait personne « s'endormir ».

\- Ridicule ! À quoi cela sert de dormir dans un jeu alors que l'on pourrait réellement dormir dans nos chambres ! râla encore Vexen.

\- La ferme, Vexen.

\- Allez, on « dort », on « dort » ! insista Demyx.

\- Bon, le village s'endort… Bien, je vais commencer par réveiller Cupidon, qui va sceller le destin de deux amoureux. Cupi… ? »

Naminé manqua de s'étouffer de rire, lorsque Marluxia fit semblant de se réveiller avec beaucoup de grands gestes, censés imiter les ailes d'un ange gracieux. Mais il ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grosse oie qui essayait de se sortir d'un rosier épineux, tant il mettait des pétales de rose partout.

« Hum, hum, continua-t-elle en se retenant de rire, Cupidon, choisis deux pauvres âm…, deux amoureux, pardon, s'il te plaît. »

L'homme aux cheveux roses tourna la tête à droite, à gauche et encore à droite, sans trop savoir qui marier.

« Fais ton office un peu plus vite, bourreau…, soupira Naminé, on a pas toute la nuit non plus… »

Sans vraiment l'écouter, Marluxia finit par faire son choix.

« Ces deux-là ? »

Cupidon fit un grand oui de la tête, très satisfait de son choix, et mit encore plus de pétales de rose à terre.

« Bien, tu peux te rendormir, si tu ne veux pas finir sur le bûché… Je vais à présent toucher la tête des… deux heureux élus, on va dire, qui vont se reconnaître et se rendormir. »

C'est alors que Naminé assouvit un fantasme qui démange beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est-à-dire, ébouriffer en même temps les tignasses de Roxas et d'Axel. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, secoués, interrogèrent Naminé du regard, finirent par remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux réveillés, se regardèrent et faillirent exploser de rire lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient désignés comme amoureux. Si Roxas remit rapidement sa tête entre ses bras, Axel demanda silencieusement à son amie en robe blanche « C'est lequel de ces crétins qui a osé ? » Naminé secoua la tête avec amusement et continua ses appels, jusqu'à l'éveil des Loups-Garous.

« J'appelle les Loups-Garous ! »

Axel leva de nouveau la tête et découvrit que ces acolytes n'étaient autres que Saïx, une lueur déterminé dans le regard, Larxène toujours aussi enjôleuse et Xemnas, sans commentaire. Il ignorait quoi mais quelque chose voulait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ce soir-là…

« Loups-Garous, choisissez la victime de ce soir… »

Axel tourna la tête discrètement pour savoir quelle victime serait la plus stratégique, et remarqua que les autres désignaient déjà quelqu'un, juste à sa droite… Roxas, donc… Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour, en faisant de grands gestes de protestation qui signifiaient « Non, pas Roxas ! Surtout pas Roxas ! »

Les autres les regardaient encore plus fixement, persuadés qu'Axel refusait uniquement parce que c'était son meilleur ami, mais continuaient à le désigner…

« Mais non ! Allons tuer Vexen, il sert à rien ! » mima Axel, en pointant le vieux scientifique, désespéré.

Et puis, Axel remarqua que Roxas avait tourné la tête depuis tout à l'heure, ses doigts écartés au niveau des yeux et il les regardait tous les quatre, à tour de rôle, avec le moins de discrétion possible … Les épaules du rouquin s'affaissèrent brutalement et il se pinça l'arête du nez, en poussant un profond soupir.

« Bon, je suppose que le vote entre Loups-Garous est fait… Euh, redormez-vous…, ordonna Naminé. Euh, la Sorcière… Réveille-toi, Sorcière ! »

Dans un grommellement proche de celui de l'ours, Vexen dénia lever la tête, franchement agacé par le jeu. Il toisa Naminé avec un œil noir.

« Euh, Sorcière, cette personne a été tuée…

\- Sept personnes, oh là là, ça fait beaucoup! s'exclama Demyx, en chœur avec Xion, qui trouvait ça très drôle.

\- Chut ! Vous dormez, vous ! Bon, Sorcière, ce… la personne que je désigne est morte. Souhaites-tu la ressusciter ? »

Pas de réponse, à part une tête de trois pieds qui signifiait clairement « j'en ai rien à foutre de ce jeu. »

« Euh, souhaites-tu éliminer quelqu'un ? »

La même en couleur. Fatiguée d'attendre un miracle, Naminé le fit se rendormir et continua son tour jusqu'au matin.

« Villageois lèvez-vous, - Demyx, c'est une expression… -, le matin est là et malheureusement, cette première nuit a été sanglante car il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule victime mais deux !

\- J'avais bien dit que ça faisait beaucoup pour une nuit ! s'écria encore Demyx.

\- Deux ? Mais comment ça deux ? s'exclama Xion.

\- Parce la victime est Roxas… qui était en couple avec Axel. »

Tandis que Roxas fut un peu étonné, Axel évitait de trop fixer ses anciens amis Loups-Garous, qui semblaient comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il avait voulu sauver le petit blond.

« Ainsi, la Petite Fille et son Loup-Garou sont morts cette nuit, déclara tragiquement la jeune Sorcière des Souvenirs.

\- Cupidon a voulu faire un remake du Petit Chaperon Rouge ?

\- Très drôle, Demyx…

\- Mais pourquoi suis-je mort ? demanda finalement Roxas.

\- Tu es mort parce que tu es la pire Petite Fille aux mondes ! le chahuta amicalement Axel. Parce que ÇA, continua-t-il en imitant la technique de 'discrétion' de son ami, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être DISCRET !

\- Ha ha ! C'est bon, je sais pour ça ! Hé, c'est ma première game, je peux pas tout savoir ! en rit le jeune homme blond tandis qu'Axel le décoiffait encore plus.

\- Je te retire des missions de recherche, trop peu discret, annonça Saïx froidement, qui avait repris ses notes.

\- Lâche le boulot deux secondes, toi…

\- Roxas, je suis désolée, le Salvateur a voulu te protéger mais comme tu es la Petite Fille, son pouvoir n'a pas marché ET la Sorcière n'a pas voulu te sauver…, finit par dévoiler Naminé.

\- La Sorcière n'a rien compris aux règles, c'est nul, s'énerva Xion, en serrant encore plus sa peluche contre elle, très fâchée qu'Axel et Roxas aient déjà perdus.

\- Au contraire, la Sorcière a très bien joué…, commenta Saïx. Elle a compris qu'un sacrifice était nécessaire pour éliminer un des nuisibles...

\- Oh hé…

\- … surtout que gaspiller la potion pour une Petite Fille aussi ridicule et inutile serait vraiment du gâchis…

\- Bref ! intervint la meneuse de jeu. Nous sommes le matin et chers Villageois, vous devez choisir qui doit être pendu. Tout d'abord, nous allons élire un Capitaine, qui aura deux voix au lieu d'une. Ensuite, je tirais une carte événement pour un peu plus de piment. J'en tirai une à chaque matin. »

La jeune fille avait en effet un autre paquet de cartes dans les mains, au dos bleu nuit, avec une pleine lune et le symbole des Loups-Garous en son centre.

« Bien, qui veut être Capit… ?

\- Je pense qu'être Capitaine est le rôle qui donne le pouvoir de décider et qui requiert une maîtrise de ce pouvoir, l'interrompit Xemnas. En tant que chef de l'Organisation XIII, je me dois d'obtenir ce rôle… ou alors je vous transforme tous en Reflets pour cause de rébellion. »

Un court mais lourd silence plana sur la pièce.

« Je pense que les arguments de Lord Xemnas sont très pertinents, je vote pour lui, proposa Xigbar.

\- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'imaginer autrement, continua froidement Saïx.

\- Les arguments sont indiscutables, effectivement, souffla Zexion, ironique.

\- Ah ! Vous avez su tirer votre épingle du jeu, my Lord, le félicita Luxord.

\- Quel dommage, j'aurai bien voulu me présenter…, se plaignit Marluxia, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Toi, tu vas mal finir, si ça continue…

\- Bon, soit. Xemnas, voici la carte du Capitaine, faites-en bon usage », fit Naminé, en lui donnant une carte avec un insigne militaire des deux côtés.

Elle tira par la suite une carte du paquet bleu et lit le texte qui était inscrit :

« Cueillette sylvestre :

Toutes les joueuses partent dans la forêt cueillir de mystérieuses plantes indispensables à la Sorcière. Elles rentreront au coucher du soleil. Elles ne participent ni aux débats, ni aux votes. Les joueurs ne peuvent pas voter contre elles. La Sorcière récupère une potion supplémentaire juste avant la nuit.

\- Pourquoi faire ? La vieille peau n'a même pas réussi à s'en servir la nuit dernière…, envoya Xigbar, sans remarquer le visage cramoisi de colère de Vexen.

\- Aah ! Pardon Roxas, Axel ! Je ne pourrais pas vous venger ce jour-là ! implora Xion.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Xion, tu auras d'autres occasions avec ces bras cassés ! la rassura Axel.

\- Messieurs, à mon signal… Votez ! » ordonna Naminé.

Une seule nuit étant passée, personne n'avait aucune idée de qui suspecter. Du coup, le vote se fit au pif-o-mètre total et aboutit… à un splendide match nul, même avec la double voix, vu que tout le monde désignait son voisin d'en face. Luxord semblait d'ailleurs très agité à cette constatation. Même après un recomptage, il y avait match nul.

« Bouc émissaire, va falloir te sacrifier…

\- Méchoui !

\- On sacrifie pas un bouc pour de vrai, Demyx…

\- Et on ne le mange pas non plus.

\- Il est en forme, ce soir.

\- S'il n'y avait QUE ce soir…

\- Mais non, tu as dû te tromper, Naminé, intervint Luxord, soudain nerveux. Recompte !

\- Ça fait déjà trois fois, Luxord, fit remarquer Zexion. Il n'y a plus de doutes possibles…

\- Luxord… C'est toi, le Bouc Émissaire, pas vrai ? »

Luxord, penaud et démasqué, dévoila sa carte avec gravité.

« Décidemment, la chance ne m'a pas souri, ce soir… , déclara-t-il solennellement.

\- Sois pas triste, Luxord, tu vas jouer les fantômes avec nous ! lança Roxas, qui tenait l'idée d'Axel.

\- Maigre consolation, appuya Xaldin.

\- Eh bah merci, ça fait plaisir…

\- La seconde nuit tombe ! Que tous les habitants survivants s'endorment… ! Et les morts se taisent…

\- Oui, oui, fit Roxas avec une fausse voix angélique et obéissante.

\- Salvateur, réveille-toi, le Village a besoin de ta protection ! »

La petite peluche Mug trembla un peu lorsque sa propriétaire se réveilla, à l'appel de Naminé. Les grands yeux bleus de Xion se posèrent immédiatement sur ses deux meilleurs amis, demandant presque pardon de ne plus pouvoir les protéger. Les deux garçons la rassurèrent avec de grands sourires joyeux et en lui envoyant des cœurs dessinés avec les mains.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, les gars ! faillit s'exclamer Xion, toute attendrie.

\- Salvateur, choisis quel habitant tu veux protéger. Tu peux te protéger toi-même…

Puis, parcourant le cercle des yeux, Xion demanda silencieusement aux deux garçons quelle personne elle pourrait protéger.

« Les morts n'aident pas, soupira Naminé, tandis qu'Axel et Roxas désignaient Demyx.

\- Ha ha ! Quelle bande de clowns ! en rit Luxord.

Xion regarda le candidat à la coiffure étrange, opina du chef et le désigna, satisfaite.

« Très bien, tu peux te rendormir. J'appelle la Voyante ! »

Ce fut au tour de Zexion de se relever, écartant tant bien que mal sa mèche pour voir dans la pénombre. Il désigna la carte de Xaldin. Naminé s'exécuta pour la ramasser tandis qu'Axel et Roxas tentèrent de regarder de quelle carte il s'agissait. Mais rien à faire, la montagne de muscles en pyjama militaire nommée Lexaeus bloquait tout. Ils revinrent vite à leur place pour éviter le courroux de Naminé. On ne sait jamais quel démon furieux se cache derrière un visage angélique, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Axel à son ami, qui ne comprit pas trop.

La nuit continua jusqu'à sa fin et le jour se leva de nouveau.

« Cher Village, bonne nouvelle… Cette nuit, il n'y a eu pas eu de victime !

\- La Sorcière a compris comment se servir d'une potion ? demanda Marluxia avec étonnement.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Peuh, quelle vieille bique… »

Luxord sentait Vexen bouillir de rage non loin de lui…

« Par contre, Lexaeus a été victime des Loups-Garous, mais disons qu'il a la peau dure ! révéla la jeune Sorcière avec un air malicieux, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du paisible géant. En effet, Lexaeus est… l'Ancient du Village !

\- C'est le personnage qu'il faut tuer deux fois, c'est ça ? demanda Xion.

\- Quelle résistance ! Cette carte te va plutôt bien, senpaï (***), le complimenta à moitié Axel.

\- Euh… merci.

\- Nous allons commencer le vote mais avant, tirage de carte !

\- Oh, oh ! On fait le suspense, on fait le suspense !

Pendant que les plus jeunes et motivés de la troupe s'amusait à faire le début de la Ola (vous savez, le truc où nos bras commencent à avoir Parkinson, tout en étant parallèles au sol), Naminé tira une carte et commença sa lecture…

« Saint Philippe, … (****)

\- OLÉ !

\- On était pas obligé d'avoir la fin, Dem'.

\- Saint Philippe, donc, reprit Naminé.

En mémoire du grand Philippe le boiteux, le village élit un vrai leader charismatique. Si le village avait déjà un Capitaine, il est destitué pour incompétence et un nouveau Capitaine est élu. Le Capitaine élu prête le serment suivant : 'La voie de Philippe je suivrai, et le village protégerai'…

\- C'est le jeu qui veut notre mort ou l'auteure qui veut vite se débarrasser de sa fic', vous pensez ?

\- Euh…

\- Excuse-moi, Naminé, peux-tu me répéter l'intitulé de cette carte, s'il te plaît… ? » demanda Xemnas, avec une voix beaucoup trop suave pour être rassurante.

Une aura menaçante couleur violet démon l'entourait, totalement rassurante et bienveillante, évidemment.

« Euh, elle disait juste que le Capitaine élu devait prêter serment ! répondit rapidement Naminé, qui ne voulait pas être transformé en Reflet tout de suite.

\- Ah, très bien dans ce cas : 'La voie de Philippe je suivrai, et le village protégerai', répéta docilement le Capitaine, l'air de rien. Les autres soufflèrent de soulagement.

\- Sachant qu'il est un Loup-Garou, ça promet, pensa Roxas.

\- Place au vote, à présent…

\- Si je puis me permettre, je soupçonne Xaldin, il est beaucoup trop silencieux ! accusa Larxène, sur le qui-vive.

\- Grml ! Est-ce que ça peut te faire, mégère ? répliqua grossièrement Xaldin, bombant le torse, dont le système pileux fourni se voyait à travers la chemise blanche (trop petite) de son pyjama.

\- Xaldin, calme-toi, tu vas faire craquer un bouton…

\- Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Xaldin soit un Loup-Garou, la contra Zexion. Il n'affiche pas un air particulièrement concentré sur un objectif. Il est un joueur passif, ici.

\- Ce type a une pokerface constante, espèce de scribouillard ! Tu le protèges parce que tu es un Loup-Garou aussi, souleva Larxène, impatiente de voir sa victime esquisser une lueur de terreur dans son regard.

\- Vraiment ? Que dire de toi ? Tu peux très bien être un, et jouer les innocentes pour gagner…

\- Argument invalide !

\- Comme le tien…

\- Villageois, que décidez-vous ?

\- Difficile, c'est vrai que Larxène a été offensive mais il est aussi vrai que Xaldin est un expert en manipulation…

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ce gorille, si ? s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je suis l'innocence incarnée, n'est-ce pas, Axel ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis mort…

\- Xaldin, as-tu un argument pour te sauver de cette situation ? s'interposa Naminé, espérant que la question fera avancer le débat.

\- La nuit porte conseil, attendons la nuit prochaine pour savoir de qui de moi ou de la blond…, ou de Larxène, pardon, doit aller à la potence.

\- … Mouais…

\- Mais attendez, si le hasard fait bien les choses, exposa Xigbar, comme avec la carte de Lexaeus, Xaldin devrait être un Loup-Garou.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Notre ami a un beau pelage de loup, non ?

\- On avait dit 'pas le physique', Xigbar…

\- Dégueu, murmura Demyx avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Lequel serait le plus utile à la survie du Village, du coup?

\- Larxène a une bonne offensive. Si elle a raison, ça voudra dire qu'elle a un bon flair…, commença le Devin Lunaire.

\- … Ou une sacrée chance !l'interrompit Luxord.

\- … Et qu'elle peut être utile pour la suite. Xaldin, par contre, est passif et tente de se faire oublier. Il ne sera pas plus actif, une fois sauvé, finit Saïx, beaucoup impliqué dans la partie que ce qu'il voulait le faire croire.

\- Villageois, faites votre choix ! »

Influencés par les dernières paroles de Saïx, la majorité des voix désigna Xaldin comme accusé. Mais à la surprise générale :

« Xaldin est l'Idiot du Village ! Il ne peut pas être éliminé !

\- Sérieux ? Yaah, ta carte te sauve, vieux !

\- Je vous avais dit que j'avais rien à voir avec les Loups-Garous !

\- T'as rien dit de vraiment très clair, mec.

\- Voyez bien que Larxène n'a cherché qu'à répandre la discorde et à se protéger elle-même… C'est elle, le Loup, insista Zexion.

\- Hé, le scribouil… !

\- La nuit tombe, tout le monde s'endort ! l'interrompit Naminé, avant qu'un bain de sang ne se déclenche.

Le troisième jour arriva rapidement, avec son lot de révélations.

« Villageois, grande nouvelle ! La Sorcière a utilisé une potion…

\- Waaah ! Super, elle sert à quelque chose !

\- … pour tuer Marluxia…

\- Hein ?

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Marluxia, choqué.

\- Mais quelle…

\- Désolée chers Villageois, mais l'Amour personnifié, Cupidon, est mort cette nuit…

\- Ah ! C'était toi, enfoiré ! s'écria Axel en le pointant du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas content d'être en couple avec Roxas ? Vous êtes pourtant si mignons ensemble ! minauda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en leur envoyant une fleur.

\- J'aurai ma vengeance, Marluxia, un bon coup de Javel sur tes bégonias ! Déclara le rouquin, furieux.

\- Ne sois pas si mauvais perdant, Axel, ce n'est qu'un jeu, enfin…

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec mes préférences, alors !

\- Stop ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ou sinon… »

Naminé plaça une lampe torche allumée sous son visage souriant, rendu crispé et terrifiant.

« … Je vous jure que je vais faire de votre mémoire une jolie bouillie informe, et que vous serez mes pantins pour toujours. D'accord, mes petits agneaux ? Hi hi hi hi hi ! »

Suite à cette déclaration et ce rire provenant tout droit des Enfers, Roxas se blottit contre Axel, terrifié et comprenant mieux les dires de son ami, tandis que le grand et fort jeune homme tremblait comme un enfant face à un cauchemar.

« Ok, ok, promis, on arrête ! Pardon, Marluxia !

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, Axel ! répondit l'autre, tout aussi apeuré.

\- Bien, voyons quelle est la carte du jour… »

Tout le monde se tut sagement, refroidi par la menace.

« Le Petiot :

Le ou la plus jeune du Village sera le 'Petiot'. Celui-ci part chercher de l'aide au village voisin. En gros, le Petiot va dans une autre pièce et ne participera ni aux débats, ni aux votes il ne pourra pas non plus être dévoré.

On le rappelle le matin suivant et il reprend sa place normale mais son vote vaudra triple.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera la Petiote Xion qui part, en conclut Xigbar.

\- Je suis encore écartée du vote ?

\- C'est cela, mais tu seras en sécurité pour la nuit prochaine, renchérit Naminé.

\- Bon dans ce cas, je vais chercher des boissons à la cuisine. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?

\- Je prendrai ce que tu prendras, Xion, déclara Roxas.

\- Une glace à l'eau de mer ! s'exclama Axel, enthousiaste.

\- On a dit une boisson, Axel. Je ne vais quand même pas te ramener de l'eau de mer…

\- Une limonade !

\- Un verre d'eau pour ma pauvre gorge, s'il te plaît », demanda Naminé, sa gorge de nouveau sèche.

Après avoir pris commande de deux limonades, un verre d'eau et trois chocolats chauds, Xion s'en fut, laissant sa peluche et sa carte sous la protection d'Axel et Roxas. Le vote se déroula bien plus rapidement que le précédent :

« C'est Larxène le Loup ! Elle a accusé Xaldin sans raison !

\- Axel ! Aide-moi !

\- Je suis occupé à garder la peluche.

\- Villageois, vous avez bien joué ! Le deuxième Loup-Garou a été éliminé !

\- Yeah !

\- Peuh ! Les Loups-Garous vont gagner de toute façon…, prophétisa la jeune femme aux antennes, frustrée.

\- La nuit tombe, que les Villageois restants se rendorment… »

Dans leur vengeance, les Loups-Garous emportèrent Xaldin et la Sorcière, toujours mécontente d'être encore ici à jouer au lieu de dormir, ne l'aida pas. Le jour se leva de nouveau et Xion revient avec les boissons au moment du tirage des cartes :

« Toucher mortel :

Dorénavant et jusqu'à la fin de la partie, pour être dévorée, la victime des Loups-Garous devra obligatoirement être touchée par l'un d'entre eux. Faute de quoi, il n'y aurait pas de victime des Loups-Garous… Ah. Xion, Xaldin est mort et Larxène aussi, c'était un Loup-Garou.

\- D'accord, merci pour l'info, la remercia la jeune fille en reprenant sa place avec sa peluche et sa tasse de chocolat.

\- Bien nous allons commencer le vote. Xion a une voix qui compte pour trois, je rappelle.

\- Il serait idiot de voter contre Zexion tout d'abord, il a défendu Xaldin.

\- Moi, je connais déjà mon choix », déclara la Petiote.

Dans un geste fou, elle pointa du doigt le Capitaine en titre, Xemnas.

« Mais enfin, Xion, pourquoi ? s'étonna tout le monde.

\- Insolente…, souffla Saïx, menaçant.

\- J'ai réfléchi pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine. Pourquoi vouloir garder le pouvoir si vous êtes un Villageois qui peut se faire tuer plus rapidement que les autres Villageois. La double-voix fait de vous une cible facile, car vous pouvez avoir le dernier mot sur la mort de chacun, et surtout des Loups. Alors pourquoi ignorer les règles du jeu et garder ce poste qui vous affaiblit face à eux, si vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir que les Loups ne vous feront rien? Oui, un Capitaine Loup-Garou, c'est presque la certitude qu'un maximum de Villageois périsse à grâce à cette double voix, non ?

\- Quoi ? C'est de la folie ! S'opposer à Xemnas, c'est jouer sa vie, ici et ailleurs, voulut crier Axel, paniqué.

\- Il est vrai que dans un sens, le Capitaine est un rôle cible pour les Loups. La double voix peut les éliminer plus vite …, réfléchit Lexaeus.

\- Et puis, c'est le seul à avoir voté contre moi pour sauver Larxène, tout à l'heure, remarqua Xigbar. Mais c'était tellement discret que seul moi l'aie remarqué.

\- Villageois, votez ! »

Xemnas pointa Xion du doigt, avec Saïx, Zexion et Vexen, tandis que Lexaeus, Demyx et Xigbar soutenaient Xion. Quatre contre quatre… Mais Xion a trois voix contre deux pour Xemnas. Le Capitaine fut pendu et le troisième Loup-Garou démasqué.

« Quel coup de poker, petite ! la complimenta Luxord, très impressionné.

\- Ha ha, merci, j'y suis aussi allée à la chance, ha ha…, répliqua-t-elle, gênée mais flattée.

\- Quelle audace ! You rock, Xion ! cria Demyx. Si j'avais su que Xemnas était un vieux Lo…

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, toi, gronda Saïx, les yeux presque luisants et la mâchoire serrée.

\- T'es complétement folle mais WAOH ! Quel flair ! s'exclama Roxas qui en avait fait renverser son chocolat.

\- En effet, bravo, se fit entendre Xemnas, qui s'était levé. Il posa sa grande main sur la tête de la Petiote en signe de bienveillance. Tu as bien joué.

\- Il est pas si mauvais joueur que ça, finalement.

\- Attendez, Xemnas vient de féliciter Xion pour l'avoir battu ? Mais c'est du délire ! explosa Axel, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Xemnas, il faut que tu ligues ton pouvoir, maintenant que tu es mort, demanda Naminé.

\- Je le donne à Saïx. Contrairement à Xigbar, il s'est montré loyal envers moi, sans même connaître ma nature.

\- Je proteste ! s'exclama Xigbar, qui convoitait le poste.

\- Qui en soit ainsi, Saïx est le nouveau Capitaine.

\- Merci, fit l'autre, une violente lueur combative dans son regard doré, qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Sur cette note d'espoir, le Village se rendort. »

Le Salvateur se réveilla en premier et fixait Saïx d'une étrange manière. Elle avait deviné, pensèrent ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se doute que le dernier Loup est Saïx, il faut qu'elle survive à cette nuit et… MAIS pourquoi elle se met à protéger Demyx maintenant ? Mais non, Xion, Saïx va te bouffer, non ! Malheureusement, ses deux amis ne pouvaient rien faire et l'attaque du Loup-Garou se fit beaucoup trop rapide à leur goût.

Saïx avait ouvert les yeux et ils étaient luisants comme ceux d'une bête affamée. Il était presque en mode Berserk, c'était terrifiant ! Naminé n'eut même le temps de lui proposer de choisir, il avait déjà invoqué sa Claymore, dirigée vers la jeune fille brune qui serrait sa peluche.

« Holà ! Pour le toucher mortel, on invoque pas les armes, tu ranges ça immédiatement ! réagit la conteuse au quart de tour, soutenue par Roxas et Axel en fond, qui menaçaient Saïx de représailles en retour.

\- Ils ne pensent qu'à la protéger, ils sont insupportables. Mais soit », réfléchit le Devin Lunaire, qui rangea son arme… et donna une pichenette assez forte sur le front de Xion.

Celle-ci se releva aussitôt et vit le sourire en coin de Saïx et les regards choqués de Roxas, Axel et Naminé. Axel promit silencieusement que Saïx passerait au supplice du Bucket Challenge forcé… Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour la sauver, la Sorcière… On est tombé bien bas…

« Sorcière, cette personne a été tuée, veux-tu… ? »

Vexen interrompit Naminé et, sans vouloir savoir qui a été tué, désigna Zexion pour la seconde potion de mort. Axel et Roxas faillirent tomber de leurs coussins et sauter sur ce vieil idiot qui gâchait le jeu. Sans sa mauvaise humeur, le Village aurait gagné depuis longtemps ! Le Joueur de flûte charma une autre personne et le Village se réveilla.

« Le Salvateur et la Voyante nous ont quittés…

\- Pauvre Xion ! Elle ne méritait pas cela, s'emporta Marluxia.

\- Moi non plus, dit simplement Zexion, qui se consolait avec son livre.

\- Surtout que le dernier Loup est une vraie brute ! s'énerva Xion en évitant de regarder Saïx avec fureur.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on élimine la Sorcière, juste pour éviter qu'elle tue par mégarde un autre Villageois, la nuit prochaine.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Je n'ai plus de potion de mort ! Je sais quand même jouer ! finit par exploser Vexen, excédé par ce jeu stupide et ces joueurs idiots.

\- T'as vraiment gâché la partie, toi…

\- Bon, la carte du jour est Pile ou Face :

Aujourd'hui, le village rend hommage au célèbre joueur Hervé le Borgne (****) – je suppose que c'est de l'ironie. Le meneur- donc moi -, aussitôt après le verdict du tribunal, tire à pile ou face l'éventuelle grâce du condamné…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il risque de survivre en plus ?

\- J'ai pas fini :

Pile : le village libère le condamné, qui crie 'Grand merci oh ! Hervé'

Face : le condamné est éliminé et crie 'Je t'abhorre oh ! Hervé'.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce mot, tiens, commenta Zexion, qui griffonna une note pour s'en souvenir.

\- Villageois, choisissez le condamné. »

Tout le monde, même les fantômes, votèrent contre Vexen, qui fit face et partit se coucher en remerciant ce fameux Hervé de l'avoir tiré de ce pétrin. Une fois que les joueurs n'entendirent plus le Savant Glacial râler au fond du couloir, la nuit tomba de nouveau. Lexaeus fût retrouvé mort ce lendemain, assassiné par le stylo que Saïx avait amené avec ses papiers, lancé en plein milieu du front du colosse. Soit Saïx leur en voulait encore pour l'avoir tiré de son travail, soit il voulait gagner de la manière la plus violente possible. En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps qu'Axel n'avait pas vu son ancien ami prendre quelque chose à cœur. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, d'ailleurs…

« Quel Sans-Cœur de Loup ! Il a assassiné un pauvre vieillard sans défense ! s'exclama Marluxia, scandalisé.

\- Vu la carrure du Vieux, j'aurais parié sur la mort du Loup, personnellement, fit remarquer Xigbar.

\- Je suis tellement dégoûtée, je connaissais le Loup, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'accuser ! se plaignit Xion, en agitant la peluche.

\- C'est dommage, poupée, tu as juste mal joué au dernier tour, déclara Luxord.

\- Je me suis laissée emportée par le succès, je me suis crue invincible, marmonna-t-elle comme un enfant bougon.

\- Une bonne leçon à retenir pour toi, lui lança Saïx, glacial.

\- T'as beau jeu de me dire ça, hein ?

\- Ça suffit, on ne se dispute pas. Voici la carte du jour :

Fin des moissons.

Tout le monde est un peu fatigué, il ne se passe rien de particulier. C'est un tour normal sauf si le meneur décide d'appliquer la variante 'Fête de la moisson'. Ce qui ne servirait à rien, vu presque tout le monde est mort…

\- Il reste qui, du coup ?

\- Saïx, Xigbar et Demyx, répondit Naminé.

\- Il est temps de savoir qui est le Loup, annonça Xigbar. Forcément l'un de vous deux.

\- Et pourquoi pas toi, vieux bouc ? répliqua Demyx.

\- Parce que j'ai été désigné par Xemnas pour sauver Larxène… Tu ne te souviens pas de l'action extraordinaire de Xion, blanc-bec ? Je suis forcément un Villageois.

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Tu accuse sans raison, Xigbar…, soutint Saïx.

\- Et toi, tu prends de trop grands airs, pauvre petit Isa !

\- Tu veux vraiment partir sur ce terrain-là, Braig le Borgne ? attaqua Saïx, tandis que Xemnas ricanait devant ce petit combat entre ses deux lieutenants.

\- Tu vas voir ! Je vais te battre à ce jeu ! Un seul gagnant et ça sera moi !

\- Que tu es naïf, pauvre fou ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

\- Oh, mon dieu ! Calmez-vous enfin ! cria Naminé, submergée par la dispute.

\- Les gars, c'est qu'un jeu, enf… ! tenta de les calmer le dernier joueur restant.

\- DEMYX ! TU SERAS LE PROCHAIN SUR L'ÉCHAFFAUT ! hurlèrent les deux Similis, emportés par leur colère.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ? supplia l'autre.

\- Très bien, à la prochaine nuit, mon cher Xigbar, tu mourras, annonça Saïx triomphant, en dévoilant sa carte de Loup.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, regarde qui je suis… »

Xigbar leva lentement sa carte pour faire durer le suspense, et pour rendre la chute de son adversaire encore plus douloureuse. Dans la main de Xigbar se tenait la carte du Chasseur. Et une fois que le Chasseur meurt, il a le droit de tuer un autre joueur. Le visage de Saïx se déposa à vue d'œil, hésitant entre la surprise totale et le choc de la défaite fulgurante.

« Je t'emporte dans la tombe, mon louveteau », se moqua encore Xigbar.

Intérieurement, Saïx bouillonnait. Les autres joueurs restaient silencieux, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La tension était palpable. Un grand soulagement s'en ressenti lorsque Naminé reprit la parole.

« Euh, bon, ainsi,… Euh, il ne reste plus un seul Villageois dans le Village, après l'ultime combat entre le Chasseur et le dernier Loup-Garou…

\- C'est un match nul, bon sang ! s'exclama Zexion. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

\- Et moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois si surpris, Zexion.

\- Ça alors, pour une première partie, Roxas et Xion, vous venez de voir un truc qui n'arrive que très rarement ! D'ailleurs Demyx, tu étais le Joueur de Flûte ! déclara Axel.

\- Oui… Raah ! Dire que j'avais tenu jusqu'à là ! C'est rageant !

\- Bravo d'ailleurs, Demyx ! Dommage que les Charmés se fassent tuer rapidement … Sauf pour Xion !

\- Ha ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a protégé deux fois ! comprit Roxas.

\- Ouais, je l'avais choisie dès le début… Mais j'ai pas eu de chance, c'est tout !

\- Ha ha ! Tu es un bon joueur ! La prochaine fois, on jouera au poker, toi, moi et Xion, l'invita Luxord.

\- Pour de vrai ? Avec du vrai argent ? demanda Demyx, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Pas question que tu gaspilles les économies de l'Organisation, trancha Saïx, qui avait retrouvé sa langue, avec une violente froideur.

\- Maaaiiiisss !

\- On refait une autre partie ?

\- Sans moi… On a du boulot, demain, fit Marluxia, en se levant avec grâce.

\- À qui le dis-tu ? répliqua Saïx qui avait repris ses feuilles de mission et qui les remplissaient à vitesse grand V.

\- Saïx ! Lâche ces papiers immédiatement !

\- Je passe mon tour pour le rôle du conteur », annonça Naminé, épuisée par cet exercice.

Les membres de l'Organisation XIII commençaient à se séparer et retournaient peu à peu dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Bon, merci beaucoup pour la partie, Naminé, déclara Roxas, sur le départ. C'était marrant, même à regarder !

\- Merci, et c'était l'idée de Demyx, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Merci Demyx ! J'espère qu'on refera bientôt un autre partie ! annonça Xion qui s'en allait aussi se coucher.

\- De rien, petite Xion ! Compte sur moi, promit Demyx.

\- Eh bien, quelle soirée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça m'aurait manqué autant, s'étonna Axel.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Saïx.

\- Des soirées entre potes, tout simplement.

\- Hum...

\- En tout cas, tu as eu un éclair de génie pour cette soirée, Dem' !

\- Ha ha, merci !

\- Pour une fois, il faut bien le reconnaître.

\- Maaiiss ! Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi, Is… ?

\- Ne m'appelle jamais par ce nom ! Ou tu subiras le même sort que Xigbar !

\- Qui est ? demanda Axel, qui ne se souvient pas avoir vu Xigbar se faire décapiter au cours de la soirée.

\- Se retrouver demain matin avec une mission qui est le combiné de quatre, avec Sans-Cœur géants à la clé.

\- Ha ! Je savais que tu te vengerais sur les missions !

\- La pluie a cessé, déclara Naminé, pensive. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi, cette partie m'a épuisée.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Xigbar et Saïx ne t'ont pas fait de cadeau, ma pauvre…

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Axel.

\- Tu n'oseras pas, j'ai rien fait pour te vexer ce soir… »

Tout ce petit monde finit s'endormir calmement, sans craindre la visite d'un Loup-Garou. Seul Demyx a rêvé de Saïx le poursuivant avec des rapports et des feuilles de mission et Xigbar partit le lendemain pour une mission d'environ 15 jours, amèrement surpris par l'esprit vengeur du petit Isa.

FIN

(*) Niveau KAWAÏ over 9000 atteint.

(**) C'est le même pyjama que dans KH2, et y a vraiment trois gris différents dessus.

(***) Senpaï : appellation pour un aîné en âge ou en expérience dans la culture japonaise. Mais je crois que tout le monde s'en doute sur FanFiction…

(****) Anecdote rigolote qui n'est pas une: les créateurs du jeu se nomment Philippe des Pallières et Hervé Marly.

Eh bien, mes amis, ce texte fut un vrai défi ! XD Merci à ceux qui ont réussi à finir et qui lisent ces lignes, vous êtes courageux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un MP sur ce One Shot ou pour venir discuter ! :) Sur ces bonnes paroles, à plus et prenez soin de vous !

Bisous

Miss PandaManga


End file.
